Un torpe amor One shot
by gambacho
Summary: Ritsu y Mio estan viviendo, el primer y torpe amor, sencillo, lindo, y un poco pervertido


Ola pues acá un one shot… se me ocurrió… se que me tarde con el cap de la historia en proceso… pero se me vino a la mente… y tenia que hacerlo… gracias… es muy linda… a mi me lo pareció… y sencilla… espero les guste… y espero sus reviews… a leer

**.**

**.**

**¿Novias?**

Era día de exámenes… tenia que entrar puntual… y el uniforme tenia que estar impecable… salió de la ducha…se puso el sostén… era nuevo ya que las camisolas empezaban a pasar a la historia… sus senos habían crecido una talla… aunque aun eran pequeños… se miro al espejo… se dio cuenta que todas las chicas en el salón la veían como un chico… le preocupaba saber si Mío tambien lo hacía… recordó aquella letra que dejo Mío en el buzón… se preguntaba en quien pensaba cuando la escribió… seguía viéndose en el espejo… tenia que hacer algo… empezaba a molestarle… por alguna razón que la vieran como un chico… aun no lo entendía… siempre le importa nada… lo que la gente pensara nunca fue algo importante en su vida…

(Ritsu) ¿si lo dejo suelto?... que vergüenza… /se decía a si misma/

(Satoshi) ¡nee chan!… es tarde… Mío san esta esperando…

(Ritsu) ¡ya voy!… creo que es mi única opción… ¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá! /asomándose a la puerta de su cuarto/

(Mío) Ritsu esta tardándose mas de lo normal… esta Ritsu es el colmo… /decía desesperada fuera de la casa de Ritsu…/

(Sra. Tainaka) ¿Qué pasa Ritsu?... Mío chan esta esperándote…

(Ritsu) mamá… ¬/¬… ¿podrías ayudarme a arreglarme un poco?... no te rías…

(Sra. Tainaka) ¿Por qué me reiría?... estas creciendo… es normal… espera acá… /salió del cuarto/

(Ritsu) /se asomo a la ventana…/ ¡Mío!... adelántate… luego te sigo…

(Mío) ¿Qué pasa?...

(Ritsu)/negó con la cabeza/ nada… es solo que me agarro la tarde para alistarme… adelántate…

(Mío) bien… pero no tardes… /empezó a caminar… para ir a la escuela… pero aun se preguntaba ¿Qué le faltaba?/ "llevaba el uniforme puesto… parecía que ya estaba lista…"

(Sra. Tainaka) ya estoy acá… veni aquí… /cepillo el cabello de Ritsu… lo arreglo…/ listo… mira el espejo…

(Ritsu) /estaba sorprendida… de lo bien que se veía…/ ¿y esto? /vio un pequeño gancho en su cabello… era delgado y dorado… tenia un pequeño circulo con un pequeño… pero muy pequeño diamante… en el centro… solo para que brillara… nada importante…/

(Sra. Tainaka) ahora un poco de esto…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué es eso?... no voy a usar labial… /se negó/

(Sra. Tainaka) no es labial… si no tu padre me mata… es brillo… no es de color… /lo puso en la boca de su hija… y sus lagrimas caían… al ver a su hija…/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué lloras? / sin entender el motivo/

(Sra. Tainaka) estas dejando de ser una niña… ¿te gusta alguien cierto?

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… p-pero ¿de que estas hablando?

(Sra. Tainaka) es normal que a tu edad te enamores… algo me dice… que es… Mío chan… pero le pediste que se fuera…

(Ritsu) no se de que hablas…

(Sra. Tainaka) te ves adorable… y ahora solo se vos misma… espero haber ayudado… /despeino un poco a Ritsu… para dejar siempre su estilo desaliñado… nunca pensó que llegaría tan pronto el día en que su hija… empezara acrecer… a tener curiosidad por cosas de chicas… solo recordó el día que ella empezó a crecer tambien… era una Ritsu…/ que tengas un buen día…

(Ritsu) g-gracias… /salió de la casa… se sentía insegura sin su diadema amarilla… llego a la escuela… luego a su salón… respiro profundo… y se asomo a la puerta del salón/

(Sawako) ¡Taina!… ka… pasa… /sorprendida/

(Ritsu) "¿me veré mal?... Sawako se sorprendió… aquí voy" /no era un cambio tan grande… pero en una persona tan descuidada como Ritsu… era fácil que lo notaran… entro… pudo observar que todas la miraron sorprendida… se sentó en su escritorio/

(Mío) "¿ella estaba usando labial?..."

(Yui) ¡Ricchan!… te ves muy linda… ¿te gusta alguien?

(Mugi) /miro a Mío…/

(Mío)/sintió la mirada de Mugi… los colores se subieron al rostro/

(Ritsu) ¡Claro que no!... s-solo decidí hacer un pequeño cambio… es todo…

(Ichigo) ¿pequeño?... se ve bien… /agarrando su cabello…/

(Ritsu)/avergonzada/ g-gracias… /al final todas la conocían… como una chica descuidada/

(Yui) Ricchan… no es justo… quiero saberlo… ¿Quién te gusta?... /se paro de su escritorio repente/ ¡Ricchan!... no crezcas sin mi…

(Ritsu) /volteo a ver a Yui…/ tranquila Yui… te esperare… /no tenia cara para ver a Mío… se sentía avergonzada… era su mejor amiga…/

(Mugi) ¡Ricchan! /sonrojo/ te ves tan linda

(Ritsu)/todas hablaban de lo mismo…/ ¡basta!… solo fue un pequeño cambio… /vio que todas se asustaron/ perdón… sigamos con los exámenes… "¿Qué me pasa?... estoy nerviosa… ¿Qué pensara Mío?... seguro que soy tonta"

Las clases terminaron… al instante muchas chicas rodearon a Ritsu… la atención se había tornado rápido en ella… y por alguna razón que ella estuviera rodeada de tanta gente le molestaba a Mío… quien se dirigió al salón de música… al momento llegaron Ritsu y las otras…

(Mío) hasta que decidieron aparecerse… llegan tarde… /dijo muy molesta/

(Ritsu) "esta molesta…" ya disculpa… ya estamos aquí… tomemos un té y luego practicamos…

(Mío) siempre es igual… solo té… y nada práctica… te gusta estar holgazaneando… y deberías quitarte el labial…

(Ritsu) "eso dolió"… /solo se volteo y salió de la sala de música…/

(Mugi) ¡Ricchan! /dijo preocupada /

(Yui) Mío chan… fuiste grosera con Ricchan…

(Azusa) si… eso fue muy duro… incluso para Ritsu sempai…

(Mío) "en verdad fui muy dura con Ritsu…" ya regreso… /salió de aquel salón… en busca de Ritsu… pero no la encontraba… luego fue al parque donde siempre van… la vio sentada en una llanta del mismo… estaba golpeando con sus baquetas… podía verla… en realidad Mío se sentía mal por como la había tratado/ perdón…

(Ritsu) tranquila… solo olvídalo… fui muy tonta al… solo me deje llevar por mi mamá... es todo…

(Mío) ¿Por qué este cambio? /se sentó su espalda quedo pegada con la de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) es tonto… solo olvídalo… /miraba las hojas de los arboles…/

(Mío) quiero saberlo igual… /miraba el suelo/

(Ritsu) bueno… es que…/sentía su rostro arder/

(Mío) ¿Qué?

(Ritsu) /respiro profundo/ quería que me vieras como una chica… /ahora miro las nubes/

(Mío) tonta… porque creíste que no te veía como una…

(Ritsu) bueno… todas me ven como un chico… y no me importa… pero quiero que vos me mires como una chica… es todo… esto es vergonzoso…/aun mirando el cielo/

(Mío) me puse celosa… /dibujaba con una rama en la tierra…/

(Ritsu) ¿celosa?... ¿de que? /confundida/

(Mío) de que todas te miraran… y peor… de que tu atención no fuera mas para mí… esto es vergonzoso… tenías razón… /se agacho y se apoyo en sus rodillas… aun seguía dibujando líneas en la tierra/

(Ritsu) mi atención siempre fue para vos… Mío… me gustas… /sentía el ardor en sus mejías… como si fuesen a explotar…/ quería verme bien… para que me vieses…

(Mío) tambien me gustas… pero me da vergüenza verte ahora… /dijo en voz suave/

(Ritsu) a mi tambien… /rio un poco/

El silencio estaba presente… pero era uno muy ameno… era cómodo estar así… ninguna miraba a la otra… solo podían sentir que estaban sentadas tras ellas… hasta que Mío se atrevió a hablar

(Mío) eh… Ritsu… /aunque estaba muriendo de vergüenza… se sentía bien… siempre le había gustado su amiga… pero tenia miedo de verse rara…/ entonces… seriamos algo como… ¿novias?... /dijo muy suave/

(Ritsu) ¿te me estas declarando? /bromeo… pero deseando que fuera así/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... /se metió mas entre sus brazos y piernas…/ si… ¿te gustaría?

(Ritsu) si… en verdad me gustaría… ¿Cómo lo haríamos?... ¿a escondidas… o no?

(Mío) no sé…

(Ritsu) ni yo…

(Satoshi) /vio a su hermana sentada en el parque/ ¡nee chan!...

(Mío y Ritsu) /se levantaron de un solo… por el susto… aun se daban las espalda… tenían vergüenza de verse…/

(Ritsu) ¿Q-Qué pasa? /nerviosa/

(Satoshi) /molesto/ otra carta de otro de mis amigos…

(Ritsu) g-gracias… la leeré mas tarde…

(Satoshi) bien… Mío san… hola… /dijo al reconocer la chica que estaba de espalda/

(Mío y Ritsu) /ambas voltearon por curiosidad… o por lo que sea… mirándose así a los ojos… poniéndose coloradas… y dándose la espalda… al instante… ambas… empezaron a reírse… de lo ridículas que se sentían…/

(Satoshi) /no había entendido la situación…/ eh… bueno nos vemos en casa… cuando llegues a casa… no saludes… no quiero que mis amigos… estén preguntándome cosas sobre vos…

(Ritsu) bien… hasta más tarde… /se despidió de su hermano… luego dijo a Mío/ voy a voltear… estoy nerviosa…

(Mío) espera… hagámoslo al mismo tiempo…

(Ritsu) bien… contare hasta tres… /dijo colorada…/ 1… 2… 3… /no pudo voltearse/

(Mío) /se volteo y vio la espalda de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) perdón… /sintió la mano de Mío en su hombro… quien la jalo para voltearla…/

(Mío) /estaba colorada… pero estaba riéndose… cada vez mas fuerte…/ estas roja…

(Ritsu) quien habla… estas más roja que yo…

(Mío) te ves linda de rojo… /reía… paro de reírse… entendía que para Ritsu era mas difícil… para ella estas cosas… eran pura cursilerías… y ahora estaba metida en una de esas… no podía decir mas… tambien moría de vergüenza… así que solo le tomo la mano…/ v-vamos… por mi mochila… la deje en el salón… /viendo al lado derecho… lo contrario hacia donde estaba Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) bien… /agarro con mas fuerza la mano de Mío… y miro hacia el otro lado…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beso**

Llegaron a la escuela… ya habían pasado dos o tres horas desde entonces… la escuela estaba un poco sola… pero aun habían alumnas… sin saber porque… ninguna se soltó… pero tampoco ninguna se volteaba a ver… llegaron al salón… no había nadie…

(Mío) /se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su mochila… la castaña estaba en medio del salón…/ t-tu hermano dijo que esa… era otra carta… ¿te han enviado muchas? /sonrojada/

(Ritsu) algunas… /dijo sin saber que más decir…/

(Mío) eh… Ritsu…

(Ritsu) ¿uhm?

(Mío) ¿a-alguna vez has besado? /roja… y cada vez mas roja…/ "no puedo creer… lo hice… se lo pregunte"

(Ritsu) uhm… eh… solo cuando estábamos en la otra escuela… así que no cuenta… /roja…/ supongo que no…

(Mío) ¿Quién te beso?...

(Ritsu) uhm… aquel niño… que era genial… que no le tenia miedo a nada… al que todos respetaban… Saito…

(Mío) ¬_¬… ¿respeto?... todos le teníamos miedo…

(Ritsu) ¿en serio?... jajaja pensé que era respeto…

(Mío) eh… Ritsu…

(Ritsu) ¿te gustaría que nos besáramos? /roja/

(Mío) s-si… p-pero nunca he besado a nadie… /se volteo/

(Ritsu) /camino hacia donde estaba Mío… quedaron frente a frente… ambas estaban nerviosas…/ ¿Cómo lo…? /Mío tomo su rostro… Ritsu podía ver el inmenso rojo en las mejías de la pelinegra… al verse descubierta por ella misma… viendo la boca de Mío… sintió su corazón latir más fuerte… sintió la boca de Mío… y sus ojos lentamente se cerraron…/

(Mío) /siempre había querido besarla… siempre al hablar con ella… el 95 % de la conversación observaba su boca… y ahora estaba en ella… en su boca… era suave… era su primer beso… pero no el de ella… así que tenia que hacer que su segundo beso se convirtiera en primero… su mano se metió tras el cuello de Ritsu… y la otra aprisiono a Ritsu de la cintura… contra su cuerpo… metió su lengua… no sabia como… pero había descubierto que jugar con la de Ritsu… era una sensación de ensueño… sintió como la castaña le abrazo… mientras se besaban…/

(Ritsu) /se separaron porque necesitaban aire…/ ¿te gusto?...

(Mío) si… probamos otra vez… /Ritsu rodeo su cuello con sus brazos… y la jalo…/

(Ritsu)/se estiro de puntas… para alcanzar la boca de Mío… esta vez… la que metió su lengua primero… fue la castaña… las manos de Mío le agarraron de las caderas… ambas profundizaron el beso… al no aguantar mas tiempo sin aire… se separaron…/ me gusto… fue lindo…

(Mío) t-tambien me gusto… es tarde… vamos… p-pasare dejándote a tu casa… v-vamos… /tomo la mano de Ritsu… y salieron de la escuela… su mano era mas pequeña, delgada y cálida…/

(Ritsu) /la mano de Mío era mas grande… suave… y a la vez fuerte… Ritsu nunca sintió tan corto el camino a casa… como ese día… podía ver su casa acercarse cada vez mas… se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta/ me da pena que mamá me vea… ella se dio cuenta antes… de que me gustabas… y va decir lo sabia…

(Mío) /rio/ está bien… eh… te besare…

(Ritsu) b-bien… /aunque ya se hubiesen besado… ahora estaban haciéndolo en medio de la calle… su corazón latía… cada vez mas fuerte… pero se calmo al sentir los labios de Mío… luego solo entro a su casa…/

(Satoshi) /vio a su hermana un poco distraída… uno de sus amigos se levanto… para saludarla/

(¿?) Ritsu san… o-ola… ¿leyó mi carta?...

(Ritsu) "¿la carta?... ah… la carta…" si la leí…

(¿?) ¿Cuál es su respuesta?...

(Ritsu) te la doy mañana… con permiso… te quedas en tu casa… /subió a su cuarto… se tiro en su cama y abrazo su almohada…/ me siento enamorada…

(Mío) /iba sonriendo… no podía evitarlo… había sido un día especial… llego a su casa…/ ¡ya vine! /subió a su cuarto… se sentó en su escritorio… encendió su computador… y cambio su fondo de escritorio… por uno donde están ella y Ritsu…/ me siento enamorada… /se sonrojo…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enlazadas**

Ya tenían dos meses juntas… todos lo sabían… después de las practicas iban a comer algún helado… o al parque… el tiempo no era suficiente… se mandaban mensajes… aun cuando estaban en clases… ese era un día tranquilo… llegaron al salón de música tomaron su té… Ritsu y Yui bromearon un rato… Mugi preparo más té… Azusa estaba insistiendo que practicaran… hasta que llego la hora de hacerlo… Mío estaba sentada en la banca enfrente de la batería… al momento Ritsu fue a su lugar… ella llevaba la camisa por fuera… y sin el saco del uniforme… Mío simplemente se dedico a observarla… la castaña hablaba con Mugi...

(Mío)/Ritsu le gustaba mucho… tanto física… como su forma de ser… aunque últimamente… se estaba fijando en el físico de Ritsu… detalladamente… observaba el cabello de la misma… el color de sus ojos… el color de su piel… cada vez que se reía… su delgada cintura… sus caderas al caminar… y sus piernas al tocar la batería… su blusa entre abierta… por alguna razón… ver la boca de Ritsu… le provocaba mas que cosquillas en el estomago…/

(Ritsu) /últimamente sentía que Mío la miraba diferente… y por alguna razón ella tambien miraba a la pelinegra de diferente manera… cuando tocaba el bajo… y se ponía de medio lado… podía ver el cabello de Mío volar en el aire… no sabia porque pero… le parecía demasiado linda… ver sus manos en el bajo… verla segura a la hora de tocar… era increíble… /

Las prácticas acabaron… Mío y Ritsu salieron de la escuela… fueron al centro comercial… a ver que había de nuevo… estaban cansadas… fueron a comer algo… estaban a punto de irse…

(Mío) quiero ir al baño… /dijo avergonzada/

(Ritsu) bien… vamos… /caminaron al lugar… Mío entro al baño… y Ritsu la espero sentada en el tocador… dándole la espalda a los espejos…/

(Mío) /al momento salió del baño… se lavo las manos… Ritsu estaba escuchando música… con el mp3… Mío se acerco se puso frente a ella… la observaba… la castaña estaba cantando una canción bastante vieja… con los ojos cerrados…/ Ritsu… /no le escucho… puso sus manos en las rodillas de la joven… quien abrió los ojos… y la beso…/

(Ritsu)/sintió las manos de Mío en sus rodillas… sin entender el porque se puso nerviosa… pero eso no le evitaba seguir besándola.../

(Mío) /quería mas… eso era lo único que podía sentir… y pensar… tenia sus manos en las rodillas de ella… despacio subió un poco… la castaña no dijo nada… subió sus manos un poco mas… se separaron… necesitaban aire…/ ¿t-te molesta que…? /mirando hacia un lado/

(Ritsu) no… podes hacerlo… /rápidamente las manos de la pelinegra entraron en su falda… solo acariciaba sus piernas… luego sintió como la pelinegra le jalo… para toparla a ella… quien se deslizo de aquel tocador… la puerta se abrió… ambas se detuvieron… una señora entro… quien las vio extrañas… al salir la señora del baño… Ritsu empujo a Mío dentro de un baño… bajo la tapa del baño y empujo a Mío para que se sentara… y luego se sentó sobre ella.../ estoy enamorada… /rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Mío… y le beso…/

(Mío) Ritsu… ¿puedo?... /pregunto agarrando la blusa… y con la cara colorada/

(Ritsu) /sonrió… un sonrisa simple con un pequeño toque de vergüenza…/ si… /le beso… luego paso al cuello… beso… mordió un poco… y luego chupo… dejo una buena marca… ese sensación de marcar lo tuyo era impresionante/

(Mío) /sabia que ella había dejado una marca en su cuello… pero en realidad le gustaba la idea… que ella la marcara… se sentía bien… tener dueño… quito cada broche… la blusa quedo suelta… el sostén blanco… por alguna razón esperaba algo simple… pero sorprendentemente el que ella llevaba… tenia detalles muy delicados… era como si en sus ojos no cupieran… eran delicados… redondos… suaves… sin pedir permiso… se acerco a ellos… dio un beso suave… dulce… aspirando el olor de ella… su corazón latía mas fuerte… el de ella tambien… su mano izquierda… con sus dedos acaricio la piel que estaba al aire… la piel de la castaña se erizo… trago saliva… estaba totalmente perdida en aquella escena… se acerco con su boca… al cuello de ella… ahora era su turno de marcar lo suyo… escucho un pequeño quejido de parte de la castaña… en realidad no quería zafarse de ahí… pero sabia que empezaría arder… quería hacerlo de nuevo… su boca bajo un poco mas… y formo otra marca…/

(Ritsu)/dos marcas… Mío era realmente posesiva… pero la castaña tambien quería ver… quito cada broche… dejándola tambien semidesnuda de arriba… pudo notar vergüenza en el rostro de ella… le parecio lindo… con su dedo índice recorrió la parte desnuda de ella… luego le beso en la boca… un beso fuerte… al cual ella inmediatamente respondió… sintió las manos de ella… agarrarle de las nalgas… sin decir nada… para jalarla… sintió la piel tibia… y sus manos acariciar sus piernas…/

(Mío) /una extraña necesidad invadió su cuerpo… el de sentirla mas cerca… devoro de golpe la boca de la castaña… que ya estaba hinchada… ahora sentía una confianza enorme… era como si ya hubiesen cruzado algún tipo de línea… ella estaba agarrada de su cuello… agarro con sus manos ambos senos… abrió sus ojos para ver a la castaña… la curiosidad le invadió… ella aun tenia sus ojos cerrados… un leve sonrojo se lucia en sus mejías… esa sensación de tener el control… y sus senos en sus manos… no había anda mejor…/

Alguien toco la puerta del baño en el que estaban… ambas se asustaron… al final era el baño de un restaurante… Ritsu respondió… diciendo que saldría en un momento… esperaron un pequeño instante… mientras se arreglaban… ambas estaban listas…

(Ritsu) ¿Cómo me veo?... /solo sintió a Mío besarla… y contraminarla con la puerta… y sus manos agarrar sus senos… ¿Cómo detenerla?... si en verdad le gusta esa sensación… pero tenia que hacerlo… porque ella no estaba usando la razón…/ eh… /pequeño gemido/ Mío… ah… tenemos… /le separo…/ tenemos que irnos… vendrán a sacarnos…

(Mío) b-bien… pero yo…

(Ritsu) yo tambien… pero si no… nos van a llevar presas… por hacer cosas obscenas… en lugares públicos… vamos…

(Mío) vamos… /le agarro la mano… y salieron… como siempre pasaba a dejarla a su casa…/ ¿los amigos de tu hermano están ahí? ...

(Ritsu) supongo… /no le tomo gran importancia/

(Mío) ¿p-puedo quedarme en tu casa a dormir?...

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír…/ no me digas que… estas celosa de esa tanda de mocosos… podes quedarte… vamos… /entraron a la casa…/ ¡ya vine!

(Satoshi) bien… /jugando con los videojuegos… sus dos amigos se levantaron para saludar a Ritsu/ "lo que faltaba…"

(ambos chicos) bienvenida Ritsu san… /sonrojados/

(Ritsu) ola chicos…

(¿?) ¿le gustaría jugar?... le cedo mi lugar

(¿?) en todo casi se lo daría yo… llevo mas puntos

(Ritsu) tranquilos chicos… voy estudiar… así que no puedo jugar… lo dejamos para la próxima…vamos Mío… /subió a su cuarto/

(Mío) les gustas mucho… /mientras subían al segundo nivel… podía ver las piernas de Ritsu… y bueno un poco mas… lo cual le hizo sonrojarse… mucho/ n-no me gusta que les gustes…

(Ritsu) /rio… llegaron al cuarto…/ ya somos tres… ni a Satoshi ni a mi… nos gusta… desde que esos chicos están interesados en mi… Satoshi vive molesto conmigo…

(Mío) perdón…

(Ritsu) no le des importancia… /se sentó en la cama/

(Mío) eh… Ritsu… ahora que estamos saliendo… se vería mal… /pregunto pero antes de terminar ella respondió/

(Ritsu) no lo se…

(Mío) es mejor que durmamos separadas… tu mamá puede molestarse…

(Ritsu) si… puede ser… /estaba de acuerdo con lo que Mío decía/

Ya era tarde… Mío preparo su cama a lado de la de Ritsu… hablaron un buen rato… después se callaron…

(Ritsu) "¿y si la invito a dormir acá?... no… ella cree que no es correcto…"

(Mío) "¿y si le pregunto que me deje dormir con ella?… no… no quiero presionar…"

(Mío y Ritsu) eh… ¿te gustaría?...

(Ritsu) ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo?

(Mío) ¿te gustaría?

(Ritsu) si… ¿y a vos?

(Mío) si… /se levanto del suelo… y se metió en la cama… estaba tensa… y Ritsu tambien… después de todo era la primera vez que dormían juntas desde que son novias…/

(Ritsu) /se sentía nerviosa… tenerla tan cerca… después de lo de la tarde… sus pensamientos… ya no eran solo color rosas… ahora eran un poco mas pervertidos… un leve sonrojo salió a sus mejías…/

(Mío) /estaba colorada… su corazón bombeaba muy rápido y fuerte… movió su mano… y sintió la de Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) /sintió la mano de Mío… no sabia que hacer… hasta que Mío agarro su mano… la castaña entrelazo los dedos con ella… se sentía bien… se tranquilizo/ buenas noches

(Mío) /su mano pequeña y suave… era confortable/ b-buenas noches…

Y se durmieron… al lado de la otra… sin soltar sus manos

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?... lo sé… ellas son un amor… bueno espero les haya gustado… y recompense mi atraso en el cap de la historia… gomen gracias… ¬/¬… reviews


End file.
